Back in Business
by captainkilliansassjones
Summary: Reader is FP Jones' wife who is back in town to bail her husband out of jail and reunite her family. A/N: FP hasn't confessed to murder in this fic


I took a deep breath before entering the sheriff's department, thinking everything over. I was there to bail out my husband, FP, after he was accused of murder. Murder. Strangely enough, even though any sane person would grab their kids and haul-ass out of town, the first thing that crossed my mind was 'FP would never kill someone'.

So there I was, about to pay whatever sum it took to free the man I loved. It was crazy to think that just hours earlier, before I received a distraught phone call from Juggie, I had been considering severing ties permanently with FP. In the years since Fred fired him, he'd spiralled into a secretive, anxious person and I'd decided that I couldn't raise our kids in such an uneasy atmosphere anymore. I had begged and pleaded with Jughead to leave with me, but he simply said he'd stay in touch as he waved JB and I off.

But, as I entered the station, all thoughts of leaving FP vanished. This was my first love and the father of my children. This was the only person who knew me inside and out, and vice versa. No, I wouldn't tear this family apart with a divorce. Couldn't. Frankly, once I'd be able to clear FP's name, it would only be a matter of time before we got back together permanently. Our marriage may not have been the perfect one, but in my eyes, the two of us were meant to be and nothing else in the world could change my mind on that.

Once I was able to negotiate the terms of FP's release with the sheriff, I held my head high as I walked down the hall towards the cells. The second I saw FP, though, my heart started thumping in my chest, thumping so hard I thought it would break through my ribs. FP shot up like a rocket, facing me through the cell bars. "Y/N, you have to believe me baby, I would never-" I cut him off by raising my hand, glancing at the officer beside me. "I believe you FP," I replied, giving him a small smile as I stepped back for Keller to open the cell. Immediately, FP had his arms around me in a tight embrace, and I rested my head against his chest and took a deep breath. I could feel him kiss the top of my head, and for a moment the world around me disappeared and all that was left was the two of us.

It was only when Sheriff Keller cleared his throat that I realised we had been in the embrace for a few minutes, so I took FP's hand in mine and stormed out of the station, the both of us shooting glares at every officer we passed.

There was only a short car ride to the trailer park, and once I switched off the truck's engine, I didn't move a single muscle. Not to open the door, not to look at FP. I simply stared at our house (well, trailer) as memories flooded back. Jughead's first steps, JB and FP singing along to AC/DC in the kitchen, the look of joy on our son's face when we gave him his laptop for christmas. Yet, bad memories also lingered in the background. Struggling to pay bills, the screaming and shouting, Jughead running away to Archie's to escape the two of us… The Jones family had always been very love/hate. "Is Jellybean inside?" FP asked me, finally grabbing my attention. "Yeah, she was really excited to see her old room, to see you.." I drifted off, reaching out to stroke his cheek. Obviously, it wasn't only JB who was excited to the him. I missed his laugh, his love, his touch… I hadn't been with anyone else since the split, and from the way that FP was looking at me, he hadn't either. And from what Jughead had told me, his only lover was the bottle, and he had given that up in order to become the husband and father that we all deserved.

Taking his hand in mine, I leaned closer to him, "It's time for us to be a family again". He smiled, giving my hand a light squeeze before cupping my cheek with his free hand, and pulling me in closer for a kiss. It felt so right, like coming home after years away. I thought of everything that had lead us together, the bickering in high school, falling in love, becoming each other's family when our real families failed us. Before I knew it, things began to escalate, so I pulled away and said, "We really oughta go inside before we have make-up sex in a car, in the middle of the trailer park". FP laughed at me, running a hand through his hair and leaning back to rest his head against his seat, "Well then, we better get inside, don't want to get arrested for public indecency now, do we?". I smacked him in the chest lightly with the back of my hand, letting out a soft chuckle before I hopped out of the car.

The two of us walked towards the trailer hand in hand, but before we could reach the door it swung open as Jellybean flung herself into FP. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, face buried into his chest, and I could tell she that was crying. "Daddy, I've m-missed you so much," She sobbed into him. Realising it was a moment best shared between father and daughter, I went inside to see Jughead. He greeted me with open arms and a tear trickling down his cheek. He looked so much more grown up than the last time I'd seen him, and I wondered just how much I'd missed. "I'm really glad you're here, mom" He whispered as we embraced. "It's really good to be home, kid" I replied, squeezing him tight.

No more running, no more splitting up - the Jones family was back in business.


End file.
